Bell Tower
|4|5|6|7|8|9=Morning|10|11|12|13|14|15|16=Day|17|18|19=Evening|20|21|22|23|0|1|2|3=Night}}.png |image_size=256 |type=building |location_name=Bell Tower |japanese_name=スズのとう |translated_name=Bell Tower |other_info=Tin Tower |mapdesc=A tower that's said to have a that lands there. |location=Ecruteak City |region=Johto |generation= , }} The Bell Tower (Japanese: スズのとう Tower), known as the Tin Tower prior to , is a location of Johto positioned in the northeast of Ecruteak City. formerly perched at the top of this ten-story tower, but flew away after the other tower in the west of Ecruteak City burned down mysteriously. The Bell Tower is an icon of Ecruteak City and a place of high sanctity among people in Johto, with only select people being qualified to enter it. Geography The Bell Tower was once the perch of the Legendary Pokémon ; however, long before the events of the Generation II games and , Ho-Oh flew away, never to return. Many s came to the tower, hoping for Ho-Oh's return, but no one had yet been successful. Finally, with the Rainbow Wing and Clear Bell, the is able to summon Ho-Oh to the Bell Tower in order to it atop the roof. In Generation II, the tower is known as the Tin Tower, and only the Rainbow Wing is required to reach the top. In , the Clear Bell summons to the ground floor of the tower; however, Ho-Oh does not appear until all three of the Legendary beasts have been captured and the Elite Four has been defeated. If any of them are defeated or traded, it doesn't count. History Seven hundred years before the events of the games, two nine-tier towers were built opposite each other in Ecruteak City. The towers were built to foster friendship and hope between and people. The view from atop the towers was said to be magnificent. The eastern tower was said to awaken Pokémon, while the western tower was where Pokémon were said to rest, similar to Hoenn's Cave of Origin and Mt. Pyre, respectively. roosted at the top of the Bell Tower to the east. However, about 150 years before the games' events, a lightning bolt struck the western tower. It was engulfed in flames that raged for three days. A sudden downpour finally put out the blaze, but it had already burned to the ground. Three nameless Pokémon perished in the fire, but Ho-Oh descended from the sky and resurrected them. The Pokémon are said to embody three powers: the that struck the tower, the that burned it, and the that extinguished the fire. When the Pokémon appeared, they struck terror in those who saw their rise. The three Pokémon, knowing their own power, fled, running like the wind off into the grassland. Bellchime Trail Bellchime Trail is a short path in Ecruteak City that joins the Barrier Station gate and the Bell Tower. It does not exist in Generation II as a separate location, instead being considered part of Ecruteak City's main area. Items after capturing all Legendary beasts|C=yes}} }} }} Pokémon Generation II Generation IV Layout Outside and 1F-5F 6F-10F and Roof Eyecatches File:HGSS Bell Tower-Morning.png|Morning (Rattata) File:HGSS Bell Tower-Day.png|Day (Rattata) File:HGSS Bell Tower-Evening.png|Evening (Rattata) File:HGSS Bell Tower-Night.png|Night (Gastly) In the anime In the main series The tower appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll, where it was referred to as the Tin Tower by the dub, like in the English Generation II games. The importance of bells is made clear as the tower holds four bells on each floor, which will only ring if or is coming. In addition, the bells on the top floor are made of crystal and will only ring for Ho-Oh's appearance. Neither of the towers have any relation to in this continuity. This tower was also built after the other tower had already burned. It is said that Ho-Oh would occasionally appear at the old tower as a sign of peace to a chosen few who were Morty's ancestors. However, several greedy people tried to take its power, burning down the original in the ensuing battle and forcing Ho-Oh to flee the tower. The people of Ecruteak City decided to make another tower in hope of Ho-Oh returning, though it never did. ]] In Pokémon Generations The Bell Tower first appeared briefly in The Adventure. It was shown in the background as and his visited Ecruteak City. The tower next appeared in The Reawakening, where it also appeared in the background of Ecruteak City, but was shown in a little more detail. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Tin Tower first appears in Ampharos Amore. Having been caught up in an earthquake that struck Ecruteak City, Jasmine manages to climb to the top of the tower for her Ampharos, Amphy, to send out a distress signal, but passes out when rubble falls on her. and both see Amphy's light, but Silver reaches Jasmine first. The tower begins to collapse, and Amphy is able to carry Jasmine out before the collapse traps both Gold and Silver in. The two end up working together to find a way out, and are then surrounded by s. After fending off the grunts and battling Gold himself, Silver tells Gold the reason behind the earthquake: that it would damage Tin Tower and catch the attention of , which his enemy is after. Fearing the wrath of Ho-Oh, Ecruteak's Gym Leader, Morty, ordered the reconstruction of Tin Tower before any other buildings in the city. Tin Tower was featured subsequently when climbed up the tower to face , and Ho-Oh itself returned to the area above the tower where the Masked Man awaited. Trivia * In , the Pokégear radio will not function on the roof of the Bell Tower. * It is actually possible to use to escape from the Bell Tower, except from the roof, and return to the entrance; this is because, as can be seen from the in- background used in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the Bell Tower is classified as a cave area, rather than a building, likely to allow to be found. This also applies to Sprout Tower and Burned Tower. ** Due to this, unlike in other buildings, will take on its rather than its if it battles here. * If the roof is counted as a floor, the Bell Tower in Generation IV is tied with the Silph Co. in having the most traversable floors in any building in the Pokémon world. Origin Ecruteak City's Bell Tower is likely based on a mixture of two temples in the real world city of . One of them is a Buddhist temple in Kyoto known as . Unlike its counterpart, , which is covered in gold leaf, this temple is not covered in silver leaf, though this was originally intended. A statue of avian likeness rest atop each of the two real world towers. The other likely basis for the Bell Tower is a temple in Kyoto called (East Temple). The temple's pagoda is the tallest in Japan, and it once had a twin temple in the west of Kyoto, called . Just like in the legend of the Burned Tower in Ecruteak's west and the Bell Tower in its east, the western temple of Sai-ji was burned long ago, while To-ji still stands today. Name origin The Japanese name of the tower, スズのとう Suzu no Tō, could be translated either to Tin Tower (as in Generation II), or Bell Tower (as in ). This is because the for refers to both 錫 , a metal that has a bright, silvery sheen, but is far less valuable than actual silver, and 鈴 bell. are a type of bell used in rituals, which both the Clear Bell and Tidal Bell are based on. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=鈴鐺塔 錫塔 |zh_cmn=鈴鐺塔 / 铃铛塔 鈴鈴塔 锡塔 铃塔 铃之塔 '' |fi=Tinatorni |fr=Tour Ferraille Tour Carillon |de=Zinnturm Glockenturm |it=Torre di Latta Torre Campana |ko=방울탑 |pl=Cynowa Wieża Wieża Dzwonów |pt_br=Torre do Sino Torre dos Sinos (PS111) |es=Torre Hojalata Torre Lata Torre Campana |vi=Tháp Chuông }} See also * Burned Tower Category:Johto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Towers Category:Monuments de:Glockenturm es:Torre Campana fr:Tour Carillon it:Torre Campana ja:スズのとう zh:铃铛塔